Talk:Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization)
Book ending According to the Wikia page the book ends with Blackbeard's death. What book is that??? I have a copy of the novelization and it ends with Jack finding Ponce de Leon's ship, not with Blackbeard's death at the Fountain of Youth. And according to multiple reviews on Amazon no one has a book that has a novelization with the ending. Aphantasm (talk) 02:59, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the edition on Amazon also ends with Blackbeard's death. The Croatian edition too. --Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 07:40, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Just looked at the Amazon prievew from my end, and I don't see anything about Blackbeard's death either. This is the last part I can see about Blackbeard on the book, same place as Aphantasm said: ::Yet here he was, poised for the greatest adventure of all. He was prepared to face down the nefarious Blackbeard in an attempt to rescue the beautiful Angelica and drink from the famed Fountain of Youth. If a dead man could tell such tales imagine the stories that could be told by a man who drank from those immortal waters. ::The smile only got bigger as he thought about the endless possibilities. The horizon was calling, and Captain Jack Sparrow was ready to answer, even if it meant having to sail on stranger tides.... ::And that was on page 11, while a preview of Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm starts around page 13(?) So maybe Blackbeard's death only appears in books outside the US, or at least, as the Croatian copy. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 11:42, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :That's strange, because that's the same ending like in my book. And my book ends with Blackbeard's death.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 14:36, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah like [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan''']] said maybe it's only overseas editions that have the complete book. The edition of the book I have ends as I said with Jack finding Ponce de Leon's ship. And as I said there are several reviews of the book on Amazon where people are saying the same thing that it ends before they ever reach the Fountain of Youth. Disney did the same thing with At World's End and then later Borders released an exclusive edition that had the ending for At World's End. :Those of you who have the complete OST novelization. Where did you get it? :Aphantasm (talk) 17:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I have been checking and the two editions seemed to have been written by two different authors. The European edition appears to have been written by Catherine Ondar. The American edition was written by James Ponti. The American Edition written by James Ponti is the edition that does not have the movie ending and ends with the discovery of the Santiago. I will have to see maybe about trying to get one of the Catherine Ondar books to see if they are truely two different editions. :Aphantasm (talk) 14:14, March 31, 2014 (UTC)